


A special present for my lovely puppy

by Dreamfall07



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfall07/pseuds/Dreamfall07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a one-shot about Natsuki celebrating her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special present for my lovely puppy

This is just a one shot that popped up into my head. Fortunetaly it was before Natsuki's birthday. It is all ShizNat . . . :)

 

As for my other story . . . the next chapter should be done in a few days :)

**A special present for my lovely puppy**

 

Today was Natsuki's birthday and she tried everything to escape her crazy friends and their ideas of having fun. Especially Mai with her damn karaoke nights. She didn't want to be forced to another one of this horrible nights. If she could hide for another two hours she would be safe.

 

She walked around the school and luckily could just hid herself behind a tree before she got spotted by Mai and Mikoto.

 

_That was close . . ._

 

"Where is Natsuki? I haven't seen her the whole day. How should we celebrate when the main guest is missing?"

 

"Mai . . .Mai. . . I'm hungry . . ."

 

"Sigh . . .ok then let's go and eat something. But after that we search for Natsuki."

 

"Ok . . .yay . . .Mai's food . . ."

 

Natsuki waited behind her hiding spot as both women were at a safe distance. _I should just skip classes and head home._

 

It seems that was the only way to avoid meeting some of her friends by accident. So she headed for her bike but stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Nao standing in front of her beloved Ducati.

 

_Yeah . . . that's just my luck. The spider is guarding my bike. This must be a bad joke. Gah._

 

Slowly she backed away. Then she had to escape by foot. No problem. She would run as fast as possible to avoid one more karaoke party. Mai used every opportunity to get her friends to party at this terrible place. But not today.

 

Only a few meters more and she could start running. The school gates were in sight. If she got past these she was save.

 

She realized too late that the gates were being guarded too.

 

"Hello Natsuki-chan. What are you doing here? You don't have classes?"

 

"M-m-midori-sensei. . .what a surprise to see you here?" Natsuki started fidgeting. _Damn._

 

"You weren't going to leave school, were you?"

 

"N-n-no, just enjoying the fresh air before going back to class?"

 

"Oh . . .then let me accompany you."

 

"T-t-t-that's not nessecary. I . . . "

 

"Come on, let's get going or you'll be late."

 

"Hai."

 

_Maybe I will be lucky next year. Sigh._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Natsuki sat together with her friends in Mai's favourite karaoke bar and wanted badly to die at this point.

 

Everyone was forced to sing. Fortunetaly she was lucky this time because it wasn't her turn up until now.

 

She got something to laugh about as Nao was dragged onto the stage by Mai and had to sing. It sounded awful and her costume was too funny. She glared openly at Natsuki as she sung.

 

Then the day got even worse as Midori tried to grope her in her drunken state.

 

Mai rented this room for three hours and it were only one left. _Only a few more minutes and this torture was over. And where was Shizuru?_ Natsuki was a little bit sad that Shizuru obviously had better things to do than celebrate her birthday with Natsuki.

 

"Finally." She heard Mai's excited voice.

 

"Natsuki. . . it's your turn."

 

Hearing these words Natsuki wanted desperately to run but Midori and Nao pushed her right into Mai's waiting arms. She helped Natsuki change and looked for the right song. It was so embarassing for Natsuki to be on this stage and she wished she would fall into a hole. But her luck was just as bad as her singing.

 

Five minutes later her face resembled a tomato and she wanted to kill Nao very badly for laughing at her like that.

 

After this very embarassing scene the rest of the night was very uneventful, meaning that she didn't have to sing once again.

 

Later that night everyone said goodbye and they left into different directions.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_Home sweet home._

 

Finally Natsuki was safe. No more crazy friends. No more singing. But she was a little bit sad as she thought once again about Shizuru. She never missed one of Natsuki's birthday parties. So what kept her away this time?

 

She slowly dragged herself into her kitchen to drink something before going to bed. There on the floor stood a smal box with a letter attached to it. She recognized that handwritting immediatley. _Shizuru._

 

She opened the letter and read it.

 

_Dear Natsuki,_

_I am really sorry for not attending your birthday party this evening. Please forgive me. I hope that my little gift will help me to get your forgiveness. It reminded me a little bit of yourself as I bought it._

_I can see your blushing face as you read this._

_Sorry for this little tease. I couldn't help myself. As you read this I am waiting in your bedroom. Hopefully I am not asleep by now. I wanted to see if you like my present or not._

_In love_

_Shizuru_

Natsuki blushed deep crimson upon reading this letter even if this was just a minor tease.

 

 _I wonder what she got me as a present._ She carefully opened the box only to find a small little black puppy sleeping in it. The pup hearing the noise woke up and jumped happily to see his new master.

 

There was a second letter in the box with his name: Duran.

 

Natsuki eyes started to water. _Thank you Shizuru._

 

With little Duran on her arms she went to her bedroom. At the door she thought about going in or not. _What if I wake Shizuru up? Gah . . . Just go in and thank her properly._

With her mind set she carefully opened the door only to find a sound sleeping brunette laying on her bed. _She looks so beautiful._

Silently she made her way to the sleeping beauty and sat down on the edge of the bed. Duran used this opportunity to jump out of Natsuki’s arms and lay down on the bed as well, asleep in less than 5 seconds. Upon seeing this Natsuki smiled.

 

She reached out a hand to touch Shizuru’s face. Softly she caressed one of the woman’s cheeks. _I love you Shizuru. A life without you is impossible for me. Thanky for being by my side._

 

Feeling the light touch on her cheek Shizuru slowly opened her crimson eyes and looked at the person sitting next to her.

 

“Natsuki . . .” She spoke this one word laced with all the love she got for her emerald eyed biker.

 

“Hello Shizuru . . .”

 

Shizuru sat up to embrace her cute little puppy. Natsuki welcoming this hug very much.

 

“Happy Birthday my Natsuki.”

 

“Thank you for . . .for . . .” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Just thinking about Shizuru’s wonderful gift she started crying. It was just too much for her at the moment. She desperately clung at Shizuru’s shirt. Thankful for the loving hug and the warmth she received from the woman she loved so much.

 

Sensing that Natsuki needed her very badly in this moment she gently stroked her back to ease Natsuki’s sobbing. After her lovely biker calmed down a bit Shizuru loosened her hug to gaze into Natsuki’s eyes.

 

“Natsuki . . . “ She wiped away the tears with her thumbs and gave her love a light kiss on her lips.

 

“I see you like my present.” She smiled one of her true smiles only reserved for Natsuki.

 

“Yes very much. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. But I’ve got one more gift for you.”

 

“One more?”

 

“Yes . . .” She smiled mischievously. “Sadly I can’t give you my present as long as Duran sleeps here. He is too innocent to let him see this.” She winked at Natsuki.

 

“Sh-shizuru!” Natsuki blushed furiously.

 

“Ara . . . I think you know what I mean.”

 

“Sigh . . .”

 

Natsuki just couldn’t get mad at Shizuru. Even if she suggested such naughty things in front of her poor puppy.

 

“I think Duran is fast asleep so he won’t hear a thing.”

 

The last thing she saw was Shizuru’s slightly blushing face before she captured her soft lips. Both falling down on the bed in the process. Natsuki trapping Shizuru under her.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Natsuki was right. Duran didn’t hear anything this night and slept very well.

 

The second gift was even better than the first one in Natsuki’s opinion. And she was sure Shizuru would agree.

 

Maybe I will write an extra scene about Shizuru’s second gift. You know what I mean.

See ya . . .

 

 

 


End file.
